


you and me, always forever

by terribledaisy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comforting Boyfriends, M/M, Thunderstorms, just some fluff, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terribledaisy/pseuds/terribledaisy
Summary: just some of my favorite haikyuu ships being scared of thunderstorms.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. Kagehina

Hinata wrapped his arms around himself, trying to calm down. He couldn't let Kageyama hear him crying, fearing that the taller boy would use that to make fun of him. 

But it was hard, crying silently. Especially when the thunder and lightning wasn't stopping. 

Hinata let out a soft sob, pulling his knees up to his chest. He just wanted the storm to stop. He hated storms and thunder and lightning.

"Hinata, be quiet I'm trying to sleep."

Hinata glanced over at the other boy, feeling his eyes widen in embarrassment. "I'm s-sorry K-kagey-" 

The loud clap of thunder cut the orange haired boy off and caused him to cover his ears. "M-make it stop..." he whimpered.

Kageyama sat there in momentary shock. Hinata was always so bright and energetic and ready to fight back, so seeing him so afraid and nervous made Kageyama's heart break. And his stupid comment had only seemed to make things worse.

"I-I'm sorry K-k-kageyama..." the smaller boy cried, rocking back and forth as the storm worsened.

"Hey hey hey, stop it." Kageyama said, trying to make his voice softer. He crawled over to the tiny boy and placed a gentle hand on the scared boy's chin, angling it to face him. "Don't be sorry, it's okay."

Hinata sniffled and reached a small hand out to grab Kageyama's shirt, leaning in and resting his forehead against the other males chest. A sudden burst of thunder caused Hinata to tremble in fear.

"Hey, it's okay. I got you. You're safe." Kageyama whispered, pulling the smaller boy onto his lap and closer to his chest. 

He traced circles onto the frightened boy's back, whispering reassuring words into his ear.

"I'm right here. I'll be right here."

Hinata nuzzled his face into the crook of the taller boy's neck and tightened his grip on the boy's shirt, trying as hard as he could to get as close as he could to the other boy. Kageyama noticed, and felt his heart flutter at the smaller boy. He wrapped his arms tightly around Hinata and held him as close as he could, leaning back on the headboard. Holding the small boy in his arms just felt to right.

As the storm lessened, Kageyama felt Hinata's grip relax and his breathing even out into soft little snores. The feeling of the tiny teens warm puffs of air against his neck made Kageyama relax, and soon he too felt himself fall into a relaxing sleep.


	2. Kuroken

Kenma furiously tapped at his controller, trying hard to secure his win. Just as he was about beat his opponent, his monitor shut off. 

"What the-"

A loud crash from his kitchen startled the boy out of his seat, panic replacing his frustration.

"H-hello?"

There no reply other than the howl of wind coming from outside. Kenma tiptoed to the entrance to his room, clutching his phone tightly. He peeked out of his door frame as he dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Hello? Kenma? What's wrong?" a familiar voice asked through the screen.

Kenma took a deep breath, and with one last look into the dark hallway, he replied "The powers out and... I'm scared, Kuroo."

There was a moment of silence on the other end, and for a second Kenma feared he had made a mistake by calling Kuroo. But as quickly as the silence had began it was ended by Kuroo's voice coming over the speaker again. "Hang tight, Kenma. I'll be right there."

Kenma let out a soft sigh of relief, and after a short goodbye to his boyfriend, he heard another bang come from another room. Kenma let out a squeak and dove under his covers, hiding himself in a burrow of blankets.

There was no way he had been imagining the loud noises. Something had to have been creeping around his home. 

Suddenly, Kenma felt something pat his head. He yelped in surprise, banging his head on his headboard in the process. The intruder was surely gonna kill him now.

"Please..." Kenma whispered, his eyes clenched shut and his heart racing a million beats per second. 

But instead of dying, Kenma felt a comforting hand stroking his hair and a soft voice speaking to him. "Kenma, it's me."

Kenma opened his eyes to see Kuroo standing over him, his eyes filled with affection for the shorter boy. 

"Oh, hi." Kenma said, sheepishly turning his head to hide his red cheeks.

"You've been playing too many of those scary games, haven't you?" Kuroo teased pulling Kenma in for a hug. 

Kenma let out a soft snort. "Only because you bought them for me."

The two sat on Kenma's bed, and as the rain fell onto Kenma's bedroom window, he felt safe.

"Hey, you banged your head pretty hard when I scared you. Are you okay?" Kuroo asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I could use an icepack." Kenma replied, standing up. 

He had almost completely forgotten about the mysterious noises from before until another loud sound startled him into Kuroo's arms. 

"Did you see anything when you came in?" Kenma hissed, clutching onto Kuroo's shirt.

"No! I just used the spare key and walked inside! The power wasn't working... but I never saw anything suspicious!" Kuroo hissed back.

"Can you go see what it is?" Kenam whispered, looking up at Kuroo with wide and fearful eyes.

Of course Kuroo couldn't say no to that, so he picked Kenma up and snuck out of the room and into the living room. There didn't seem to be anything there, other than a knocked over picture on one of the lower shelves. 

Kuroo and his boyfriend continued further into the apartment, reaching the dining room and kitchen. It was almost pitch black, the moonlight barely giving the rooms any light. The power was out, so it was almost impossible to see.

Suddenly, Kuroo felt something brush against his leg causing him to stiffen in surprise.

"What? What's wrong Kuroo?" Kenma whimpered.

The thing felt small... soft... and furry?

Kuroo looked down, his eyes still adjusting to the darkness. On the ground in front of him was a little kitten. "Awww. It's a cat, Kenma."

Kenma peeked down, letting out a soft gasp at the sight of the little creature.

Kuroo put Kenma down and the couple bent down to get a closer look at the kitten. 

"Here kitty kitty." Kuroo said, quickly reaching out his hand to the little thing. It ducked down, mewling in fright.

"Stop Kuroo! You're scaring it! You need to be slow and gentle-"

"Like when we're-"

"SHUT UP KUROO!" Kenma growled, his usually timid demeanor returning moments later. "Like I was saying, you need to be gentle."

The shorter male slowly reached his hand out to the cat, smiling softly as it meowed and rubbed it's head against his fingers. "See?"

Kuroo nodded, grinning at the adorable scene in front of him. "I wonder how it got in?"

The duo looked around the room, and Kenma noticed an open window. 

"Oh no! I forgot to close the window before the storm hit. The cat must have come in through here." he said, walking over to the window and closing it, grimacing at the puddle of rainwater collected in front of it. That was a problem for later.

Returning to his boyfriend and new kitten, Kenma gently scooped the animal into his arms, holding it like a baby. 

"What are you gonna name it?" Kuroo asked.

Kenma thought for a moment, then looked up at Kuroo with excited eyes. "Whiskers!"

Kuroo let out a groan at the name. "Really? You couldn't have come up with something more creative?"

"Then you pick a name, genius." Kenma retorted.

"Hmmm. How about Chuck?"

Kenma let out a loud laugh and began walking back to his room. "Whiskers it is!"


End file.
